Like A Moth To A Flame
by Lady Destiny
Summary: Rogue's having second thoughts about the X-Men and she attracts a certain flame-addict.
1. A tired Rogue and clubbing

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Summary: (slightly AU) The X-Men are questioning Rogue's loyalties and its tearing her apart. She flees to a club, only to end up attracting a certain flame-addict…

Author's Note: Well… It seems my titles are getting longer and longer… and I seem to be picking up the habit of starting something when I haven't finished others… Tabi is not my story… I'm not familiar with her much…

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters. 

… telepathy

"…" normal dialogue.

__

'…' thinking

================================================

"Professor, I don't get it, why don't we just ground her until she 'fesses up to the crime?" 

The red-haired teen frowned at her Professor's actions. The bald telepath merely sighed and placed his elbows on the table.

" Jean, we may be wrong. That would only severe what little faith she has in us," Xavier explained.

" What is there to be wrong about?" 

Xavier faced his oldest student: Scott Summers. The boy he found wandering the city; blinded by his own mutation. Donning ruby-quartz glasses, he could lead a semi-normal life, only to be trapped seeing red. 

" That is true," Jean agreed. " We've seen Rogue with the Brotherhood **and** we've seen Magneto's lackey Gambit talking to her as well!"

" Th' Brotherhood may seem lahke a bad choice of friends, Jean. But at least they trust me… lahke a real family should!"

The three faced a now angered girl, auburn hair with a shock of white bangs framing her porcelain face. Her emerald eyes gleaming with anger. 

" As fo' Gambit… Ah didn't ask fo' him ta follow me everywhere, alraght? He considahs me a challenge because of th' fact that Ah can't touch. But if y'all don't trust me none, who am Ah ta stay where Ah'm not welcome?"

Scott felt instantly guilty as the girl sharply turned towards the exit. He was about to run after her when he heard Xavier's voice.

No, let her be… she'll come when she wants to talk 

Scott nodded and sighed, giving Jean a small glare. _'Damn it, if I didn't listen to her, Rogue might still be here…'_

Jean smirked inwardly and flounced up the stairs to her room. _'Well… now that the threat's gone… I have a date to go on'_

======================================================

Rogue walked angrily towards the garage. She didn't even look back at the people she bumped into, except for Jamie, who she apologized to. Logan gave her a worried glance, but left her alone, knowing that if she needed to blow some steam, it was best to just let her be.

__

'Who's bahke should Ah take this tahme?' 

Eyeing Scott's convertible, she got an evil gleam in her eyes. _'He deserves every bit of what he's getting… listenin' ta Jean lahke some kahnd of puppet'_

She jumped in the driver's seat and expertly hot-wired the car. Satisfied in hearing the revving of the car, she gunned it to reverse and ignored Scott's yelling.

" Adios!" she yelled as she drove past the gate. She decided to drive by the Brotherhood and see if anyone had any plans. 

__

'Maybe Ah should go back… Aftah all… they are mah family'

She thought of Kurt and felt guilty. She couldn't leave the institute knowing that her brother was alone with those people. 

__

'What if they turn him against me? What if…' 

A small squirrel ran across the road, waking Rogue up from her thoughts. She swerved on the road, trying to avoid killing the animal.

She parked on the side of the road and got out of the car, examining it for any damage. _'Wait, why should Ah care?'_

She was about to get back in the car, when she realized she was already in the brotherhood. Slapping her forehead, she walked to the door and knocked.

" What is it, yo?"

Todd was shocked to see Rogue on their doorstep and he opened the door further. " Come in, yo. Hey! Guys! Roguey's here!"

Pietro zoomed downstairs before Fred began to shake the house. Lance was just in the kitchen, so he just walked to the doorway. 

" Hey- Roguey-whatcha-doin'-here?" Pietro asked speedily. Rogue, having been hanging out with the four guys was used to his way of talking and actually understood it. 

" I was just wondering if any of you guys wanted to go clubbing?" she asked as she showed them her ride. Todd's eyes went wide and he smirked.

" You took Summers' car?" he asked. " I knew you were still one of us at heart!"

Rogue chuckled. " Ah guess so. Any takers?"

Fred shook his head. " Nah, sorry but I don't take too well to clubs…"

Lance also declined. " I got a date with Kitty in 30 minutes…"

" I'll go with you," Todd said. " Just let me wake up Wanda-"

Rogue took a hold of Todd's arm before he hopped away. " Wanda's here? "

Pietro nodded. " Mags is out of the country and she was sent here for Mystique to look after. "

Todd went on and woke Wanda who hexed him out of her room. Soon, Pietro, Todd, Wanda and Rogue were off to Pietro's favorite club.

__

'Ah just hope Ah can get mah mahnd out of the X-Men…' she thought before mentally slapping herself. _'Gawd, Ah hope Gambit didn't decide ta stalk me today.'_

===================================================

****

Author's Note: Hey all, its pretty… slow… It's not a Romy. It's a Ryro. Besides, I got 3 Romys already. I think that's more than enough.


	2. Making friends and good tastes

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: Wow, I'm really pleased with the amount of reviews I got just for the first chapter! ^-^ Maybe I should make Ryros more often!

========================================================

__

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Would y'stop dat?"

St. John chuckled at his irritable Cajun friend and ignored his request. " Nah, Don't think so, mate. I'm havin' too much fun.

The Cajun, Remy LeBeau or Gambit, sat patiently in the theatre waiting for the rest of the audience to arrive. Usually, he was more lenient to the red-headed flame-addict, but he hadn't had his usual fix of a certain girl. 

" If Remy wasn't too bored o'y', he be fryin' y'arse by now," Gambit said irritably.

" Look mate, maybe you should jus' give up on th'sheila. Any sane bloke would figure that she doesn't want nothing to do with you," St. John suggested as he placed his lighter back in his pocket. 

St. John Allerdyce, or Pyro as he preferred his teammates to call him, was rather like an overgrown toddler. Unlike his smooth teammate Gambit, Pyro preferred to use his free time enjoying time from Magneto and an overgrown feline. He ran his hands through his red hair and sighed impatiently.

" Remy like a good challenge," Gambit smirked as he placed his arms behind his head, sitting back against the wall. " Besides, de Rogue loves Remy, de fille be a bit shy, is all."

Pyro chuckled and cracked his fingers. " Sure, mate. You jus' keep tellin' yo'self that." Glancing at his watch, St. John calculated that the movie wasn't going to be on for at least a couple more minutes, so he decided to get popcorn. 

==============================================

"Ah can't believe ya got us kicked out o' th'club!" Rogue said as she made her way to the vending machines. 

" And I just can't believe it's raining."

Rogue placed a dollar in the machine, only to have it returned to her. ' What the hell?' Growling in frustration, she decided to get change. Turning around, she bumped into a relatively hard, moving wall.

" Ow…"

" Geez, sorry 'bout that…"

Rogue's eyes widened, hearing that familiar accent. She looked up and saw a gaping red-headed Aussie, one of Magneto's lackeys. 

" Pyro," she whispered harshly, ignoring his outstretched hand. Wanda, Todd and Pietro were already making their way towards the movie, but Rogue didn't care. She wanted to know why one of Magneto's lackeys was hanging around in the movies.

" Glad ta see a sheila remembers me name," St. John joked. 

Rogue got up and brushed herself off. She gave him her patented 'death-glare' and looked around. " What are ya doin' here all alone?"

St. John smirked. " Watchin' th' movies. What else. And I'm not alone, Gambit's waitin'."

He laughed at seeing Rogue shudder at the mere sound of Gambit's name. " Please, don't say that name in front of me."

" Sure thing, luv. Just so long as you call me St. John," he replied, smiling widely. " Pyro gives away too much, y'know?"

Rogue eyed him warily, but nodded. They began to walk towards the halls and were surprised to see that they were seeing the same movie!

" You like Jackie Chan?" Rogue asked as St. John opened the door like a perfect gentleman.

" Who wouldn't?"

Rogue saw Wanda and the others sitting beside Gambit; she hid behind St. John and was surprised to find him laughing.

" Hey, ya'd try ta hide too!" Rogue hissed from behind him.

" I wouldn't doubt that, luv, it's Remy we're talkin' about."

Rogue sighed with relief as the lights dimmed. St. John took a seat next to Gambit and Rogue sat next to John. She placed her dollar back in her pockets, cursing as she forgot to buy a pack of candy. Surprisingly, St. John leaned the popcorn towards her and smiled.

" Ya don't mind?" Rogue whispered, careful not to raise her voice.

St. John smiled. " Nah. I always buy more than I can eat. Remy here doesn't like buttered popcorn."

Rogue smiled appreciatively and sat back in her seat. St. John watched her intently and a small smile appeared on his face. ' Remy's got a good taste in sheilas… I got to admit that.'

==================================================================

****

Author's Note: Hey! That was a bit short, ne? I hope the next one will be better, and don't worry… there WILL be a lot of complications and funny stuff that will happen. Hopefully. Lol. ^-^

****


	3. Getting Attached to the Enemy

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: ^-^ Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! As for Sensou Tenshi/ Tawny… I apologize… I do know of Ryros but not in Evo… I haven't seen that many and if I did, I probably can't find it anymore… There was one site I saw, I'm currently trying to find it again since I accidentally deleted it from my favorites file. 

===============================================

St. John flicked his lighter open and close. It had become a habit that he just couldn't stop, or it was just because he didn't want to. He flicked it on and created a fireball that danced in his hands. He loved fire, even as a child he had marveled in the dancing flames. Since his powers had erupted, he could no longer be singed, but he could control the flames. He loved to watch as its mesmerizing flames twisted and turned as he controlled its intensity. 

As he gazed into the fireball, he began to wonder what Rogue was doing now. The gothic girl he had bumped into at the theatres intrigued John. More than fire ever did. She was almost just like him. They both hid behind façades to keep people from ever knowing who they really were; it kept them both from getting hurt. 

St. John didn't notice Gambit's presence behind him, nor did he notice that the fireball in his hand seemed to mold into a shape of a girl. Unfortunately for John, Gambit **did** notice. 

Gambit couldn't place his finger on it, but the flames were shifting into a shape of someone familiar.

"Hung up on a femme, mon ami?"

St. John fell from his chair and the fireball dissolved in his hand. Shaking his head, Pyro got back on the chair and straightened himself out. 

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, mate. I was jus' thinkin'."

Gambit nodded and sighed, turning one of the chairs around and sitting on it. He crossed his arms and laid them on the back of the chair. 

" Somethin' botherin' you?" John asked, closing his lighter and placing it in his pocket. He looked at Remy's attire and raised an eyebrow. Gambit wore his usual trench coat, but instead of his short-sleeved turtleneck shirt and his tight black pants, Remy had worn blue jeans with a torn knee and a tight fitting white shirt that showed off his muscular chest. " You really laid it on th'sheila, eh mate?"

Remy nodded, occasionally bumping his chin on his arm. " Oui. Remy t'ought de belle femme would jus' run after him… sure… Remy got ran after all right, mais not by de fille he had in mind."

John laughed and shook his head. " Th' first sheila to ever turn ya down, eh mate? Maybe you should jus' let this one go."

Remy shook his head strictly. "Non, Remy not gon' let de Rogue go."

John went silent. "Rogue?" he asked quietly. Remy nodded and stood up, grabbing a soda from the refrigerator. 

" Oui, she be so confusin'! Most filles be in Remy's bed by now, beggin' t' have more… but dis femme not like dat," Remy explained, taking a swig from his can. " She be a challenge… de best one Remy had in his life!"

Pyro couldn't help but frown at his friend. " Sheila's not some game, mate. I mean, what if she gets hurt while you're playin' this?"

Both Remy and St. John were shocked to hear him say that. Remy looked at St. John oddly while John furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"Look mate, why don't you just bloody forget th'sheila? You know her mutation and you yourself know how hard it is to cope without touch," St. John said, trying to break the ice between him and Remy. 

Remy was still silent and glared at St. John. " Y'know fo' y't' be talkin' dis way about de Rogue… I'd t'ink y'were at'ached t' her…"

St. John gave out a laugh and took out his lighter. Flicking it open and close once more. 

" I'm just pointin' som'thin' out, mate. Nothin' ta be curious 'bout."

Remy shrugged and went to his room, leaving Pyro to his thoughts. ' I'm just way over me head here. I need some fresh air.'

With that, John grabbed his coat and went out of the base. He started to walk towards the park; not watching where he was going, he bumped into a certain skunk-haired goth.

"Oww," she groaned, sitting on the ground, trying to console her bruised bum. 

St. John chuckled and offered his hand; surprisingly, Rogue took this time. As she got off the ground, she checked her bum to see if there was anything on it, brushing off the dust, she turned to John and sighed. 

" We should stop meetin' like this, luv. You could get seriously hurt," John joked. Rogue chuckled and nodded, surprising John with her beauty. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any make-up on, except for a light shade of purple eye shadow and lip-gloss. 

" Ah know what ya mean, my butt can't take anymo' o' this torment!" Rogue said, surprising both herself and John for her little joke. 

"Is there… somethang on mah face?" Rogue asked, seeing John staring at her at the corner of her eyes. There wasn't even a slight hint of anger but more of curiosity.

"No, It's just… I never saw you smile b'fore. I usually see you with a scowl or glarin' at people." John said softly. "You should do it more often."

"What? Scowlin' or Smahlin'?" Rogue asked lightly. 

St. John chuckled and they continued to walk. " But seriously luv, you should smile more often. It lights up your face."

Rogue shook her head. "And risk havin' Gambit take it as a sahn (sign) ta get me in bed?" she asked. "Ah don't thank so."

They laughed again, talking about Gambit and how he wouldn't stop tormenting her. St. John found himself liking the gothic girl's company and Rogue found herself opening up to the flame-addict. 

As they reached the edge of the park, St. John sat on a bench and patted the seat next to him. Rogue took the invitation and leaned back on the seat. They sat there in silence, watching the blue sky and enjoying just being with each other. 

" So, what made you decide to walk to the park?" John asked curiously, expecting her to snap at him, he added, " You don't have to answer luv, I was just curious."

Rogue shook her head. " It's okay… Ah was just tired and needed ta get away… how 'bout you?"

Pyro shrugged and placed his hands behind his neck. " Gambit came home."

He noticed her eyes dull a bit at the sound of the word 'home' and it made him wonder what had happened to make her so sad.

" Ya know… Ah never had a place ta call home… well… Ah did," Rogue started, her voice so meek, making her look so hopeless and fragile. " But Ah found out that mah mother lied ta me… Ah had ta get away. Ah left what was th'only family Ah trusted…"

St. John felt a sudden pain in his chest, hearing her sound so crestfallen. " I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me that luv."

Rogue smiled softly and looked at John. " Ah don't know why… but Ah feel lahke Ah can tell ya anythin'."

St. John smiled genuinely and gave her a small wink. " Too bad we're th' enemy, eh luv?"

Rogue laughed and nodded. " Yeah… too bad."

As the two laughed, they didn't notice the pairs of eyes watching them through the shrubs.

================================================================

****

Author's Note: My first Ryro and I'm enjoying it! Like how Pryo seems so much like a joker on the outside, yet he has a side that no one but Rogue has ever seen? Like the new Rogue when she's with Pryo? I do. Lol ^-^ I hope you do too!


	4. Must Read!

Hey all! Thank you all so much for your patience, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to have my stories on hold. You see on August 14'th 2003, there was a fire that spread somewhere in the North Eastern part of the States and it created a huge black-out in the South Eastern part of Canada, where I'm at.   
  
Government are trying to even out power by making scheduled blackouts to keep people from being kept totally in the dark. NOT a pun. Until the whole situation is over, My mom thought it best not to update for a couple of days until the whole ordeal is over. Hopefully I can still type up my stories every couple of hours, but it's all I can do.   
  
I'm positive that by August 20th 2003, the power outage problem will be solved, so until then, please stay patient and pray for all those who were caught in the fire.   
  
Thank you for your time and patience,  
  
Lady Destiny 


	5. Chained and Claustrophobia

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for your patience and your reviews! ^-^ I'd like to say two things: 1. I really enjoyed writing my very first Ryro and I think I might want to write another after this… 2. All of you Ryro lovers and Ryro writers, please email me at: Lady_Lavender2560@hotmail.com**. I have a few things I would like to discuss with all of you…**

"…" normal speech

… mental speech

__

'…' thoughts.

=============================================

Rogue trudged towards the mansion, preparing herself for a lecture that was sure to come. She rubbed her arms in hopeless efforts to warm herself from the cold autumn air. The long walk towards the front door gave her time to think of her time spent with the enemy. 

The more she thought about it, the deeper she had herself trapped in a complicated labyrinth. She had no idea why she had opened up to St. John, even more so than she ever had with Scott and Professor Xavier put together! It boggled her that she would place her trust into a stranger- the enemy, than her teammates… her friends.

__

'But then again, what kahnd of friends call ya a traitor…albeit behind y'r back…' 

Rogue frowned as she got to the front door, her hand mere inches away from the knob. _'Should Ah?'_ she wondered. St. John had been so open with her- not acting fake, or shoving charm in her face. He'd been a friend- a much-needed friend. 

She soon realized how silent her mind was. Her psyches weren't screaming obscenities, nor were they acting up. It was as if they were at peace. 

Thankful for the slight vacation, she opened the door and was surprised to find that no one had been guarding the door. Usually, whenever Rogue would take her walks; either Logan or Scott would be there with a scowl on their faces. 

Rogue, would you please come to my office? 

Rogue sighed, hearing the Professor's 'voice' in her head. Even after a few months of being with a telepathic, she just couldn't get used to the mental privacy breech. 

Ah'm on mah way, Ah just need to change 

As she climbed up the stairs, Rogue noticed that most of the rooms were empty, as if everyone had gone out for the day. _'Typical Friday night…'_

She reached her room and opened the door. She half-expected Kitty to be on the phone with Lance, but she realized that they had a date today. It made her wonder if she was the only person other then Professor Xavier in the mansion. 

Taking off her thin see-through shirt, along with her skirt and fishnet stockings, she put on a pair of denim jeans and a large, hooded, black sweater. Rogue brushed her hair and took off her combat boots, putting on an ordinary pair of white sneakers that was given to her as a gift from Kitty. She hadn't thought of wearing them, since they weren't exactly matching to her reputation, but Rogue had to admit that they were nice. 

Rogue remembered Xavier and she dashed off to his office, making it just in time, before he called Logan. 

" Sorry 'bout that… Ah felt cold," Rogue said, catching her breath. 

She looked around the room and found Jean, Scott, Kitty and Kurt as well as Ororo and Logan sitting comfortably on the couches. 

" Sorry, was there some kahnd o' meetin' that Ah wasn't informed?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable with the crowd. 

Xavier shook his head and gave her a light smile. " Not at all, we were just discussing the new rules around here."

Rogue stiffened and lowered her gaze. " Rules? What y'all thought we had too little o' them?" she asked sarcastically.

" Like, that's not nice, Rogue… we just thought that -"

Rogue furrowed her brows, looking at Kitty as she stopped in mid-sentence. _'Oh… new rule fah me…?'_

" Are y'all tryin' ta tell me somethin'?" Rogue asked. " 'cause if y'all have somethin' ta say, say it ta mah face!"

" Now, Stripes, calm down-" Logan started.

" Calm down?! Y'all try ta calm down when someone tells ya that there's gon'be some new rule 'round here jus' fo' ya!" Rogue said, her voice getting louder and the psyches in her head getting restless. 

Rogue began to have a headache, but she was going to stand her ground. 

" We just felt like it was necessary," Jean said, her voice coated with honey. " It's just a shorter curfew and it's for your own good…"

Rogue snarled at the red-head and laughed bitterly. " Mah own good? Ya call chainin' me here, takin' away mah freedom fo' mah own good?!"

Before anyone could retort, Rogue clutched her head, being bombarded with memories. _'C'mon Rogue… get it togetha… y'can do this…'_

Xavier looked at her with concern and telepathically called for Henry. " Rogue, are you alright?"

Rogue just hissed in pain and fell on her knees. Scott moved to help her, but she pushed his arm away. Kurt teleported towards her, but she only got up and ran. She felt herself being lifted from the ground, and she couldn't control her anger any longer. 

She turned towards Jean who was concentrating on keeping her levitated. Y'r gon'wish ya never did that, _Princess_ Rogue spat. 

Before anyone knew what was happening, Rogue sent a powerful psychic wave that made everyone, even Xavier grimace in pain. 

" Rogue! Stop!" Xavier said, trying not to call to her mentally. 

Rogue began to lose consciousness, falling to the ground. Logan caught her before she made contact with the hardwood, but he couldn't help but be wary of her. Kurt and Kitty were lucky enough to use their abilities to get out of the room. 

Scott pushed himself off of the floor and looked at Xavier. "Professor… what was that?!"

" That, my boy… is not even the tip of Rogue's powers…"

==============================================================

Rogue woke up in a smaller room than the one she shared with Kitty, but her bags and her posters were hung all over. The room had a small window, big enough to get sufficient air on warm days and small enough to keep her from climbing out. 

__

'Was this what Ah left th' Brothahood fo'?' Rogue wondered, looking at her new room. _'A room small enough ta call a closet and group o' kids ya can barely call friends?'_

Sighing, she crawled towards the far corners of the room and hugged her knees. It was times like these that made Rogue wish she were still back in Mississippi. 

She rocked back and forth, ignoring the hot tears that streaked past her chin. Rogue had many secrets to keep; one was her claustrophobia. She hated small, enclosed spaces, even though she'd rather have her doors closed when she was in her room, she'd always have a large window open. 

No one in Mississippi knew of her fears, not even Irene, the blind lady that had been her foster mother. As Rogue rocked back and forth, her sneakers squeaked in the silence. She stayed there for hours, not caring whether it was dark out or not. 

All she cared about was getting out of the room. 

__

'God… please help me…' 

===============================================================

****

Author's Note: ^-^ I got to typing it and I figured nothing will go wrong today, so here it is! Sad though… kind of. And no its not an Anti-Xavier thing. You'll see what happens in the following chapters. 


	6. Thanks Johnny

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: I got hooked to the pairing… I think I may have put all my other stories on hold… ^-^ Hope you guys enjoy it!

…mental speech

"…" normal speech

__

'…' thought speech

=================================================

St. John tiptoed back into Magneto's temporary headquarters and hung his jacket on the rack. He knew that Gambit would have heard him, even if he tried to be discreet. Remy was a thief, and thieves often knew when others were around, it was like an instinct that stuck to you. St. John knew that as well, being alone all his life, foraging for food when he was younger, mastering various skills in order to survive.

The one skill he hadn't mastered was how to make friends. Being alone in the real world didn't give you much time to improve your social skills and get to know the kids in the block. But now that he had one, fate just had to be cruel and make them enemies. 

Sighing, St. John went to his room, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from Remy. St. John belly-flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

__

'Ya just had to be nice, didn't you, luv?' St. John thought, rolling on his back, facing the high ceiling. His thoughts wandered to their meeting in the park. 

So far, something seemed to push them together, making them meet in odd circumstances. 

__

'Home' he mused. He hadn't expected a bond to happen between him and the lonely Goth. In fact, St. John hadn't expected to meet her during an off-work day. Now that he had, he couldn't get her mind out of her. Everything he had in his room seemed to remind him of her. 

__

'I can't be fallin' for her, would I?' St. John asked, a heavy feeling in his chest. 

He had never cared for anyone before. He had always been looking out for himself, lonely as it may be, it didn't hold him down. He didn't have to worry about his Rogue being captured. 

**__**

'My Rogue?' St. John sighed and took off his shirt, leaving only his pants on. He walked to his mirror and looked at himself. 

He thought of Rogue's smile and was surprised to find himself smiling. He shook his head and leaned on his table.

" You're hopeless, Johnny…"

====================================================

" Like, Oh my Gawd! Mr. Logan! Something's wrong with Rogue!"

Rogue ignored the voices that seemed to originate from the light. She just kept rocking on the farthest corner of the room. 

She saw a man, not much taller than herself walk towards her. Fear and confusion filled her mind. She didn't know who it was. She shut her eyes and felt tears stream once again down her face. 

" Holy… Stripes, I'm so sorry…"

__

'Stripes?… I know… him…'

Rogue felt herself being carried, but she still refused to open her eyes. She heard sobbing in the background, but it could just be her own cries. 

Rogue

Another chill ran down her spine. Anger. Recognition shot in Rogue's brain and she opened her eyes to find herself in the Medical Lab on a bed. She saw concern in the eyes of those around her. 

Rogue, are you alright?

" Fuck off."

Rogue surprised herself with the coldness in her voice. 

" Rogue, like, we're so sorry! We just like, wanted to keep you safe from the Acolytes!" Kitty cried. 

Rogue sat up, the voices in her head screaming, more angered as she finally recognized the people around her. 

" Y'all lock me up and ya think Ah'll just forgive ya?" Rogue asked, the chill in her voice still present. 

Her own brother had betrayed her. Kurt hung his head in shame. 

" I am zo zorry, mein shwester… Keety and I saw you in ze park vith zat flame-boy and ve told Scott… Ve didn't know zat you vould react so voilently…"

Rogue took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'Gawd… if only you were here Johnny…'_ Rogue realized that she had just given Pyro- her **enemy** a nickname…

Rogue, who's Johnny?

Rogue glared at Jean who cowered in her gaze. Scott frowned, but kept silent. 

" We really are sorry, Rogue… we were only concerned for you," Scott said honestly. 

" Ah can take care o' mahself…" Rogue stated. " Ah just want ta go… can Ah leave?"

Xavier nodded. " You have school today though, I suggest you bathe and get dressed."

Rogue didn't respond, but stood and started walking to her 'room'. Keeping the door wide open, she took her towel and her clothes. 

Reaching the bathroom, She closed the door behind her and slid to the floor. She bit her bottom lip and took out her razor. She contemplated whether or not to start cutting again. She had stopped when she left the Brotherhood, finally feeling some emotion- anger. 

Now, she felt dull once more. Like she had nothing left to live for… then someone flashed in her mind; a certain red-haired pyromaniac. 

Her razor fell from her hand with a small, clinking sound. She sighed and reminded herself to thank St. John when she saw him. 

She turned the knob closed her eyes, letting the warm water run down her body, sliding down her alabaster skin. 

__

'Thank you, sugah… ya saved mah life today…'

========================================================

****

Author's Note: Okay, that was a bit OOC, but be sure to know… it'll get a bit more darker and angsty come the next chapters. Longer next chapter too!


	7. Bottomless Pit

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: Hey! Okay, I'm stuck on Ryros so I'm going to keep updating LAMTAF until I get tired or get writer's block. So the other are on hold… feel happy I'm updating! Lol

…Metal Speech

"…" Normal Speech

__

'…' Thought Speech

================================================

Things had been moving slowly ever since Rogue had been transferred to her 'room'. She often got visitors; Jamie, Kurt and Kitty were the most often ones. Since she would keep her door opened, everyone thought it was an invitation to go in. Other than the breech in privacy, Rogue was getting used to her new environment. 

The professor had explained to her about her new powers and how the rules were still applied. Rogue knew she couldn't leave. With her powers growing and it being uncontrolled, she could be a danger to everyone. Plus, she couldn't leave her brother, whether he betrayed her or not. 

Jean had been avoiding her for most parts, which was fine by her. Scott, however had been sticking to her like glue. He had followed her more times than Remy ever had. 

" Will ya please just… sit by the rest of them?" Rogue asked, hoping she didn't sound too annoyed. 

Scott sighed and shook his head. " I can't take the chance of Gambit coming near you."

Kurt teleported right beside Scott, slightly scaring the 'fearless' leader. " Ja. Zat's right. Zis Gambit won't be able to get through us!"

Rogue shook her head and walked towards her favorite tree. Lunchtime had been harder to cope with now that her 'friends' wouldn't leave her to herself. Kitty had even kept an eye on her whenever she went to her locker. 

Gambit hadn't visited her as much as she thought. It made her wonder if St. John succeeded in making the Cajun back off. 

__

'I highly doubt it' she thought. Thinking about the mischievous, half-insane redhead, Rogue chuckled as she remembered their first meeting. Kitty noticed the change in her moods and wondered what she was thinking about. 

Rogue seemed to notice the girl's attention on her and faced the valley girl. Her facial features hardened, recalling the incident a few days back. 

" Please, like… don't look at me like that," Kitty whispered sadly, tearing her gaze from the girl to the ground. " We only did what we thought was best. You have to be careful-"

" Kitty that's just it! Ya ain't mah parents, mah parents are dead! Mah foster mother lied ta me mah whole lahfe! As far as Ah'm concerned, Ah've been pretty darn careful mah whole lahfe!" Rogue yelled, attracting attention to her and Kitty. The X-Men listened, feeling guilty for the incident the past day. " Ah don't want ta be careful anymore! Ah want ta live!"

Rogue felt a load being lifted from her shoulders. Some of her pent-up anger had been lifted and all she could feel was bliss. Kitty looked ready to cry and Kurt was just about the same. Scott had a mask on, devoid of emotion and the rest of the group was trying their best not to make eye contact. 

Without bothering to wait for a response, Rogue went back inside the school, took her bag from her locker and walked out. She ignored Jean's telepathic cries for her to stop. Pietro, Lance and the rest of the brotherhood had been absent from school. 

__

'Maybe Ah should swing by to see what's wrong…' Rogue thought. 

======================================================

Pietro had answered the door, not expecting Rogue to be standing there. He smirked, leading her inside. She found it cleaner, and she suddenly felt sick.

" Petey, please don't tell me Mystique's back," Rogue said.

Pietro shook his head. " No, someone worse."

" Ah, Chere…"

Rogue's eyes widened as she bent to the side to see past Pietro's shoulders. There, in the kitchen, stood the cocky Cajun. 

" Gambit? What are ya doing here?!"

Remy walked over to the door, towering both Rogue and the scowling Pietro. " Father thought it was better to have the Acolytes and the Brotherhood living together when he's not present," Pietro explained in a normal speed. 

"All the Acolytes?" Rogue asked.

Remy grinned. " Oui. Dat means, y'can see Remy all de time!"

Rogue ignored the Cajun and pushed her way in. Just as Remy had said, the Acolytes **were** in the house. Colossus was in his normal form, reading a book in the dining room, and the brotherhood was in the living room watching television with a bored-looking St. John. A bit crowded, but they managed just fine. Now that Magneto was giving them more money to renovate the old house. 

Rogue smiled as she saw St. John laying on one of the chairs, using the arms as a leg rest. 

__

'Johnny…'

As if on cue, St. John had looked her way and stumbled out of the chair grinning. 

" Hey luv, what are you doing here?" St. John asked, grinning madly. " Couldn't resist, eh?"

Rogue laughed slightly, making the boys stare at her. " Ya, that's it," Rogue teased. " Ah couldn't resist ta wipe that smirk off ya face!"

Remy wondered what their relationship was, and how St. John knew **his** Chere.

" Y'two seem-"

" Friendly," Lance finished for the Cajun. 

Rogue blushed, mentally cursing herself for forgetting that there were other people in the house. " Can Ah talk ta ya Johnny?"

St. John nodded. " Sure luv, I'll get me keys."

As Rogue went outside and Pyro went to his room, Remy and the others sat wondering the same thing: _'When did Rogue laugh? Why did she just call Pyro 'Johnny'?'_

Remy narrowed his eyes as he saw St. John rush off to the garage to show off his new Kawasaki. _'Somet'in' not right 'bout dis…'_ he thought, feeling jealous as he heard Rogue's laughter.

=====================================================

Rogue tightened her hold on St. John's waist. She'd loved riding on bikes, any kind. Harleys, racing bikes, scooters…well almost any bike. 

St. John smiled as he felt her hold tighten. He loved the feel of her so close to him. He had missed her company, even if they were only away for a few days. St. John had accepted the fact that he was falling for the Goth, he was falling hard. 

" Where are we goin'?" Rogue yelled.

" You'll see, luv," Pyro replied, knowing Rogue would love it. 

During his first stay in Bayville, he'd found a perfect place just to think. Rogue noticed that they weren't going that far from the mansion. She squealed with laughter as St. John took a swift turn into the woods, almost getting hit with a truck.

Rogue couldn't help but feel giddy as St. John accelerated the speed, making the trees look nothing more than a large blur. The bike went into a screeching halt, swerving slightly almost knocking them into a tree. 

" Hell! That was a rush! " St. John laughed. 

Rogue got off the bike and stretched. " Ya can say that again!" 

She turned around and stood at awe at the sight. They were high up on a hill that overlooked the town. As Rogue looked closer, she found that they were so close to the mansion, she could see Ororo's garden. It made her wonder why she never saw it before. 

"Wow," she breathed. 

St. John smiled, standing behind her. " I go here most of the time, to think. If I'm not at the park, that is."

Rogue laughed, remembering their time there. Then she became serious. " Thank ya, Johnny…"

St. John looked at her, with a confused look on his face. Rogue sighed and sat down. St. John followed and sat down beside her. 

" If it wasn't fo' ya, Ah… Ah wouldn't be here…" she said softly.

St. John nodded, placing his arm around her, pulling her to him. He was surprised to find that she moved even closer, clutching his sweater like a lifeline. He shushed her as she began to shake, sobbing. 

" It's alright now, luv. Johnny's here…" St. John whispered, using her nickname for him for the first time. He gently pushed her from his chest and lifted her chin. " Come on luv, cheer up… I know, let's go for ice-cream!"

Rogue laughed and wiped her tears away. " Y'r crazy ya know that? It's almost below zero!"

St. John smiled and wrapped his arms around Rogue. " But I can heat you right up, luv. Come on… I'm hungry."

" Y'r always hungry, shug. It's lahke yo' a bottomless pit."

==================================================

****

Author's Note: oooo… a little scene there just for Johnny boy. Next chapter: Remy confronts Pyro. 


	8. Confessions

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the update delay, I'm trying to cut back on my computer usage so that I don't get a shock when I get to school. Yes, that's right. I am a computer addict. I dream of computers- well actually I dream of using one when I sleep… I pretty much rush to my room so that I can update and read stories… as I said I have no life. I'm dedicated that way- it makes me more sarcastic in real life and gives me a Roguey-snappy-preppy-kittyish attitude that you wouldn't want to see. Plus, it gives me a helluva temper. Don't threaten to take my computer away or I WILL haunt you at your house no matter WHERE you live!!!

^-^ back to the story at hand… By the way, I don't own Klondike nor any foodstuffs I may use in the near future. I don't own any songs that I may post up here, I don't own the fast food chains, the brand of vehicles, nada! Okay, so just for future references, I do not own anything in this story, but the plot. So… no sue-y, sue-y okay? Me piggy-bank's low on the greens. 

==============================================

St. John couldn't help but glance at the Gothic girl every once in a while. They had gone out to buy- much to his chagrin, ice cream. His once hated dessert has now become his favorite. It gave him an excuse to watch the girl slowly eat her mint-swirl ice cream. He'd found out a lot about her. She loved almost everything that other girls liked. Stuffed animals, **some** pop songs; she actually liked the beat or the lyrics to, high heels, dresses, and boys. But she chose to hide that part of her. 

" Say luv, why **is** it you choose to hide that 'girly' side of you?" he asked as he took another bite of his Klondike bar. 

Rogue shrugged, continuing to walk by his side. St. John had decided to park his bike at the hill and walked all the way towards the Bayville City Park. Considering that the hill was pretty close to the mansion, they'd walked a considerably far distance. 

" Ah don't rahgtly know," Rogue replied. " Ah guess, that would be a sahn (sign) that Ah was actually human, ya know? Ah mean as the Rogue, they don't expect me ta be lahke them. Ah'm different and Ah lahke that, besides… they wouldn't undahstand."

St. John spotted the same bench that they had first opened up on. He grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her towards it. 

" What?" she asked.

He looked at her skeptically and then eyed her boots. " You're not tired, luv? I'd love to know what kind of boots **those** are!"

Rogue laughed and sat down. " Well, Ah've been on walks and danger room sessions on th'same days. Ah could probably walk from here ta Atlanta if Ah wanted to, Ah'd be sore, but Ah could make it!"

A huge silence fell over them. Rogue finished her cone and St. John's mutation had caused his Klondike bar to melt too fast. As he watched her lean back and close her eyes, he felt his chest tighten. He didn't want her to want to leave yet. He wanted to tell her everything. Though that scared him, he didn't care. 

"You know… when I was younger, I was as obsessed with fire as I was now, maybe even more so," he blurted out. Not knowing why he had just brought it up. 

Rogue turned to her side and propped her elbow on the back of the bench. " Really? What brought **that** on?"

St. John shrugged, resting his arms on the backrest as he faced the grass, making Rogue stare at the side of his face. " Well, I got bullied a lot in school. Me only comfort, was my lighter," he replied quietly, his accent growing thicker as if remembering a somewhat cruel part of his childhood. " I remember that I got sent from one school to another, from one aunt to another, never having friends. So, me father's lighter was me only companion."

As he said that, St. John noticed that Rogue had scooted somewhat closer to him, urging him to go on. " See, m' parents suffered an accident… It was a harsh winter, lots of snow. I was sent to m' Aunt's house for her to baby-sit me," he said. Rogue noticed that his eyes were glazed over, recalling every detail of his shady past. " They never told me the straight truth- but I found out later on that they skidded and when the car stopped, they never noticed that the gas tank had leaked. An electric wire was cut by how thick the snow was falling…"

He felt a tear fall. His voice was choked. Rogue was smart enough to know what had happened next. She scooted over until she was sitting hip-to-hip with St. John. She wiped his tears with her glove and placed her head on his shoulder.

" Ya don't have ta continue, if ya don't want ta…" she whispered. Hoping that she was giving him enough comfort for his grief. 

He shook his head and smiled at her. " I… I want to- I haven't said this to anyone; it feels good to let it out," he said. He sighed, placing his arm around the girl's shoulders, pressing her onto him as if she were his only lifeline.

" I got thrown about down under. From one relative to another, never really settling in. Somehow, they always kept me moving; I never experienced summer. I was always placed to someplace cold. The only thing I kept with me for warmth was my lighter," he continued. " Then one day, after I got used as a punching bag, I went to my present home and I played with the lighter… I imagined that I had a dog or something and suddenly, the fire on the lighter took shape and started barking."

"I never told anyone that I had that power to manipulate fire. I kept it a secret. Soon, I got sent abroad, about a year ago. I got an uncle who ran a glass making company. I got bored one day and decided to play with the fire. I made a cat. It purred and everything. My uncle saw and he didn't take too kindly to me being a mutant."

St. John clenched his fists and found Rogue placing her hands over his. He smiled gratefully and hung his head. " Then I met Magneto. Apparently, he'd seen the whole thing. He was buying something at that moment, a glass figurine- but instead he got me."

Rogue didn't say anything. She merely put her legs on the bench and used his shoulder as a pillow. She loosened his grip on her shoulder and entwined her fingers with his. She didn't know why she was being so close, but it felt natural, just being with him.

" Ya know… Ah never knew who mah parents were… in fact, Ah don't know much about mah childhood," Rogue said. " Ah was adopted by a woman, Raven Darkholme. She was never there, another lady took care of me- Irene Adler. She was pretty much mah mother. She's a mutant too- she can see the future."

" Ah never received human touch because she said that someday mah skin would be lethal.During a school dance, mah crush, Cody Robbins asked me ta th' dance. Apparently he liked me too- he told me that and kissed me. Next thing Ah knew he was sprawled on th' floor, gasping for breaths and all Ah could think of was his thoughts-how pretty Ah looked. Ah got his memories, his thoughts, everything… and Ah put him through a coma," she continued. " Ah ran away and took a bus ta Bayville, ended up with th' brotherhood after being recruited bah Raven- who Ah latah learned was Mystique… then a few months later, Ah was 'bribed' ta go ta the x-men."

St. John looked at her. " 'Bribed'?"

Rogue nodded. " Ya know th' one with th' red shades an' th' stick up his butt?" St. John nodded and waited for her to continue. " He said that Xavier could help me control mah powers- its been a year now… Ah overheard that Ah'd nevah control mah powers, at least not mah original one"

"You have others?" St. John asked, a bit dazed as he smelled the scent of her shampoo. 

Rogue nodded. "When Ah absorb someone, they're in there permanently. Their memories fade, but they're still there, depending on how long Ah touch them and their psyches go away after a while. But Ah absorb their mutation as well. Ah have a time limit ta it though. Dependin' how long Ah held on, or how many times Ah touched them."

St. John fiddled with her hair and unconsciously pulled her in closer. " Can you control them yet?"

Rogue shook her head. "No. Ah don't intend to. It'll only remind me that Ah'm a mutant vampire." 

St. John shook his head. " Come on luv, don't be like that- if I thought that I was a devil because I control fire, my fear would eat me up inside. It's your defense mechanism, luv."

Somehow, that reassurance didn't make Rogue feel any less saddened by her mutation. 

" So, other than a cat or a dog, can ya make any other fire thangs?" Rogue asked, changing the subject. St. John noticed and was about to retort, but the look in her eyes convinced him to comply. 

He nodded. Instead of telling her what he could make, he decided to show her. He flicked his lighter and soon a small flame appeared. St. John took his palm and cradled the small flame and soon, it grew larger. Rogue couldn't help but be fascinated by how it seemed to dance in his hands. 

As she stared, St. John smiled slightly, knowing what to show her. Before long, a shape appeared. It looked like a small figure of Rogue. 

" Johnny, that's amazin'!" Rogue exclaimed. 

"It's just like you, luv," St. John whispered. Rogue turned to him, searching his eyes for some sort of explanation. " Untouchable, uncontrollable, enticing and dangerous…fascinating, beautiful…"

He leaned in to kiss her, only to feel her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away. 

" Johnny…Ah…"

St. John closed the lighter and made the fire figurine disappear. He took her gloved hand and kissed it. " I don't know how long I can hold it together, luv," he confessed. " I've been addicted to you since you bumped into me in the theatre…I think about you at night- I **need** you…"

Rogue closed her eyes and stood up. " Johnny… it wouldn't be fair ta ya-"

St. John stood up and held her firmly by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. The laughter was gone from his eyes. " You know as well as I do that relationships aren't based on touch. We can work something out-"

**Rogue, just to remind you, curfew is in 30 minutes**

Rogue mentally thanked Jean. For once, she was grateful for Ms. Perfect interfering with her business. 

" Ah gotta go… curfew is in a few minutes and-"

St. John sighed and nodded. " I'll walk you there."

Rogue didn't say anything, but trailed on behind him. Tears threatening to fall, knowing that she might have made a mistake- but thankful that the one person she knew she could count on was going to be safe from her mutation. 

====================================================================

****

Author's Note: man… after so long… that's all I could come up with. Not so sad… But next chapter I'm hoping for the most angst I've ever written in my life!


	9. News Comes in Late

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow… how long was I gone? Um, sorry for the long delay! I cannot even begin to tell you my 'adventures' however, I have to warn you all that I may pull another month-long or two disappearing act. I have a feeling that I had a virus in my computer and its now decided to show up. My hotmail doesn't load and I am unable to go on ff.net much more than I used to. So, the only haven I have to upload things is at school. We only get 40 minutes of lunch time and I need so much more than 40 minutes to update stories…all of them, but here's the next chapter to LMTF.

Special thanks to:

Tokyobabe2040 - thank you so much for being there and to ask whether I was alive or not. By the way, you ROCK! You finished your story!

==========================================

Rogue could not believe what she had done. It had been more than a week since her last encounter with St. John, and it was tearing her apart. The stress of her mutation was getting to a point where looking at her own reflection made her hate herself. She had been relocated back into her room, and Kitty was once again her roommate. 

Jean had been a little nicer and the world was once again on her side. 

'But how long?' she wondered.

How long _would_ it be until she was labeled a traitor once more? How long would it take for the X-Men to turn on her and lock her up in an insanely small space, just because of her growing powers?

'How long can Ah stand being alone?'

Even though everything was back to the way it was before the accusations, Rogue didn't feel any comfortable than before. She still felt insecure, she felt empty. There had been a new recruit from Magneto's group. Remy LeBeau had decided to become part of the X-Men, to join the fight for humanity, but it wasn't his joining that surprised her… it was the acceptance of the X-Men.

They had welcomed him with open arms, while they had constantly rebuked her. To make it worse, the cocky Acadian would not stop hitting on her, reminding her of her mutation. Her curse.

'How long will Ah have to suffer? How long will Ah last without love?'

======================================================

St. John sighed for the millionth time, it seemed. He hadn't moved from his room since his last encounter with Rogue. He hadn't slept nor ate. He didn't even bother to shower!

" You're beginning to stink like Todd!" Lance said as he pinched his nose. " Mags better return soon, I don't think I can stand a depressed housemate!"

Pietro looked at the Aussie whose facial hair was long enough to make him look like Tom Hanks in Castaway. "When-was-the-last-time-you-saw-someone-like-this?" Pietro asked Blob.

"Uh… when Lance got dumped?" the large boy replied.

"Exactly."

Pietro sped up towards the depressed pyromaniac and squatted in front of him. He tried to grab the Aussie's attention by waving his arms back and forth, only to realize later that with his speed, his arms were almost invisible.

" You've-got-to-snap-out-of-this-dude!" he said, trying harder to shake St. John out of his depression.

Standing up, he sighed and looked at Blob. " It's not working… maybe we should call Roguey-"

"No"

Pietro was surprised that St. John stood up and disagreed, when he had not moved in a long time. 

"No? Johnny-boy, you've been in here for week!" Lance exclaimed as he leaned on the doorframe. " Was I really like this when Kitty dumped me?"

Blob nodded as he stuffed another piece of pizza in his mouth. " Worse."

Pietro placed an arm around St. John and shook his head. " You see, Pyro… we bad guys can't have a relationship with the good guys… it always ends up badly," he explained slowly.

" Yeah, I guess that's why Gambit joined the X-Men," Blob commented and walked away. St. John's eyes grew wide and in a speed faster than Pietro's, he ran towards Blob and panted.

" What?" he asked. "Gambit joined the X-Men? When?"

Pietro was impressed at St. John's recovery and started down the stairs. " He joined three days ago. Something about winning some cherry or something," he said speedily. " I swear, that guy must have STDs or something…"

St. John growled and stormed up the stairs. For an hour, all the brotherhood could hear was the sound of the shower running and a string of colorful curses.

" Man… what's up **his** ass?" Lance wondered out loud.

Pietro grinned knowingly and went out for a run. 'You better thank me for this later, Pryo!'

=================================================================

****

Author's Note: Sorry again! I know… lame… keep it mind, I wrote this 11:50 on New Year's Day! Hope you guys had a good one!


	10. Showdown Pt 1

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: I love you guys! T-T I was so touched that you actually liked the chapter… and thank you Aglaranna for your constructive criticism. I will write as you suggested. I was kind of losing my touch after months of not writing, but thank you for pointing out the flaws in my story…

Random Thought: If spontaneous generation happened at a daily basis… there would be no need for procreation…

=================================================

It was a fairly quiet day. School was still in session, and all that was in every person's mind, was lunch. All but one; Jean was in her own little world. Sitting in her math class, she was given the time to think about what had been happening the past few days. Rogue seemed to be normal, or as normal as she could be. The Acolytes and the Brotherhood were quiet, and they had a hot new recruit.

Jean frowned as she recalled Gambit's actions towards Rogue.

__

'It's as if he was in love with her' Jean was disgusted with the thought of a hot boy like Remy to fall for someone like Rogue.

__

'But then again…' She thought, _'that minx managed to capture every guy's attention so far'_

It had taken Jean almost her entire life to become as she was, loved by teachers, looked up to by children and sought after by men. She was the perfect teenage girl: nice, smart and cooperative. She had a figure that other girls would kill to have, eyes that sparkled and hypnotized every male in the vicinity, and a power that was unmatched…

Yet, she was conceited, and a perfectionist. She was called a slut for liking the company of men. Jean shook her head as she looked at Scott. He was the type of man who would become a great leader. He was perfect in every aspect, and he was wrapped in her little finger. Rogue had almost untied her hold on the brown-haired man. She had opened Scott's eyes to the truth about Duncan.

Jean could not help but feel bitter about the Gothic princess. She was the total opposite of what Jean stood for. Rogue was the type of girl, whose motto was, 'rules were meant to be broken'. Rogue was sassy, fiery, a rebel. She didn't care about what others said about her, and she was honest about everything. And Jean hated her for it.

Little did the Gothic princess know that she had admirers within the school; cheerleaders who acted as though she was beneath them secretly harbored admiration for the girl. Most of the boys in school were eager to date her, despite the fact that she was sarcastic. Jean wasn't blind or naïve, she knew Rogue was attractive. Rogue didn't hide her opinion from anyone, but that wasn't the main reason why Jean hated her.

Jean hated Rogue because she had power. Rogue was one of two people that she could not fully read. Her mind was so complex that her thoughts were encrypted, and if they were at the tip of her mind, only blocks of words or phrases would be clear. Ever since Jean was a girl, she knew what everyone thought about, and knew what type of person they were. Jean felt superior knowing that nothing is a secret to her, and that everyone was an open door that she could walk into. She felt mighty knowing that others would never know who she truly was, but she would be able to read them like a book.

Rogue was one person that she would never be able to read. Rogue would always be an enigma, a constant competitor for power. To top it off, Rogue didn't even know about it. Rogue kept getting stronger each day that she would wake. Jean always relied on others for strength, but Rogue only had herself.

"Ms. Grey?"

Jean looked up, waking up from her daydream. Looking around, she found that she was alone in the classroom. Her gaze fell back to the teacher.

" Yes?"

He smiled brightly and pointed at the clock hanging on the wall. " Most students rush out of class when the lunch bell rings."

Jean blushed slightly, taking her books into her arms. She gave a small nod and walked out into the busy hallway. Walking towards her locker, she saw Gambit hanging around Rogue's locker. Jealousy coursed through every bone in her body as Scott stopped by Rogue's locker to talk to Gambit.

She had heard their conversation and frowned. 'I think it's time to talk to Scott… he's getting too close to that bitch'

------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty watched as Jean slammed her locker door. Jean wasn't fooling anyone. Her mask was falling off. Kitty wasn't as ditzy as she shows herself to be. Over the past few days, she had noticed the change in Jean's demeanor. The older girl wasn't as calm or as nice; in fact she was becoming bitter and self-centered.

As she closed the door to her own locker, she was surprised by Kurt's appearance beside her.

" Don't do that!" She exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart, as if helping it to calm down.

Kurt smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Vhat's wrong?"

Kitty nodded towards Jean, who now looked as though she was giving Scott a piece of her mind.

"Do you notice anything different about Jean?" she asked.

Kurt looked towards Scott and Jean, nodding as he turned to walk with Kitty towards the field. " Ja. Yesterday, I asked her if zhe had zeen Rogue and zhe almost bit off mein head!"

Kitty made up her mind and dragged Kurt to a secluded place in the field. " Kurt, I have a feeling Jean was, like, only trying to get Rogue in trouble a few days back," she said quietly. " I don't know why, but like, she's kind of getting scary."

Kurt sighed as he sat down on one of the bleachers. He also noticed a change in Rogue's attitude as well. Not only was she depressed, she was also very distant, as if she lost someone or something highly valuable to her. Her growing powers were not helping the matter.

Kurt's heart became heavy as he recalled her hateful glare. She was his sister, and he betrayed her…because Jean had warned them that she was getting traitorous thoughts…

"Mein Gott!"

Kitty looked at Kurt strangely before she was teleported to the mansion. Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head.

" I cannot believe zat ve did not zee it sooner!" Kurt said, as his image inducer turned off, revealing his normal blue self. " Jean vaz ze one who told us zat Rogue vas zhinking of leaving… but ze Professor said zat he did not sense zat thinking from Rogue!"

Kitty's eyes widened. _'Jean wouldn't do that…would she?' _Being in shock, Kitty didn't realize that she had turned on her mutation, and she fell onto the grass from the bleachers.

=========================================================

Pietro had reached the institute in record time. He knew Rogue walked to school, but as he ran past her, Gambit was stalking her a few feet back.

'Not good' he thought.

Running towards the institute was the only thought in his mind now. If he could somehow talk to Rogue alone in her room, the whole incident with Pyro would disappear.

As much as the X-Men thought that Pietro hated Rogue for leaving the brotherhood, he cared for her like a sister. She was one of the few who knew Pietro for who he was, and not for his popularity. Their short time together had been fun, and true, her 'betrayal' had cut him deeply, but he had forgiven her.

At the moment, he was trying to help her, by keeping a certain Cajun away from her. Pietro knew that his sudden switch had nothing to do with Rogue. Magneto had commanded Gambit to spy on the X-Men for their next attack. Phase one had already started, and Pietro knew it. Magneto had Mastermind fuel the hatred Jean already had for Rogue.

And Jean had no idea of what was happening. From her view, things were becoming clear. Pietro saw Gambit walking closer to Rogue. With greater speed than he ever ran, Pietro rushed towards Rogue, carried her towards a secluded area, hoping Gambit wouldn't find them.

"Speedy? What are y'all doing? Where am Ah?" Rogue asked.

It took Pietro a moment to catch his breath, and when he did, he looked at Rogue seriously. Her eyes were dull, and she seemed so vulnerable.

"Roguey," he started, slowing his speech enough for her to understand. "Father's got a plan up his sleeve... You've got to keep away from Jean, and Gambit."

Rogue's eyes seemed to spark with life. "Jean? What do ya mean?"

Pietro took a deep breath. "Jean is under Mastermind's control!"

=============================================================================

Remy inched closer towards the woman of his affections. He smirked, knowing that she would fall for him soon. He had never encountered a woman like her before. She was everything he wanted for his Queen. All his life, he searched for someone to reign with him. The King of Thieves... and with Rogue's mutation, she was literally the Queen of Thieves.

It was a perfect match. But that Pyro had come close to ruining it for him. Remy couldn't contain his happiness.

With his contract with Magneto over, and Pyro out of the way, he could return to New Orleans with Rogue adn take over the guild, and they would live happily ever after. No one would get in his way!

His red-on-black eyes burned with desire and determination. Another step, and he would be closer enough for her to feel his presence. But then, a gust of wind blew by him, and when he turned to look at Rogue, she was gone.

'Dere be only one _homme_ who can do dat... Quicksilver' he thought angrily.

Taking out a charged card, he let it fly towards one of the parked cars on the curb. He felt a bit calmer seeing the wreck.

'Y' can try t' stop me, Quickie, _mais_ I will get m' Queen!' Remy thought maliciously. 'I don' care what I have t' do... she will be mine!'

"What's this 'bout you joinin' the enemy, mate?" a familiar Aussie accent rang.

Remy smirked, and turned to face St. John. "Glad t' see y' up an' about, _mon ami_"

St. John strode towards Remy, his lighter open, prepared for anything.

"Y' stay away from Rogue, y' got that?" St. John said stiffly, making a fireball just to illustrate his point.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Ooh, 'M shakin' in m' boots," he taunted. "Remy gets what he wants, an' he wants de Rogue."

"Too damn bad, mate," St. John said glaring at the cocky Cajun. "'Cause she's taken."

==========================================================================

**Author's Note: Do you know how bloody long it took me to realize that i hadn't updated in 6 months?!?!?!? WELL?!?!? I know, its my fault, but why didn't you email to yell at me or something?? I felt so guilty as soon as i saw the bloody date on the bloody page on the bloody site. It was from bloody 2003! and we're bloody well in the middle of the bloody year!**

I'm fine... truly, I am. Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter's on its way.

TBC


	11. Humor Interlude

****

Like A Moth To A Flame

Author's Note: Wow, got the inspiration from Wheatus, the song "Teenage Dirtbag". Its awesome! A break from things

Summary: Ryro! Woohoo! Basically, St. John just contemplates about a certain Gothic chick.

========================================

Humorous Interlude!

St. John laid in his bed, wincing as his bruised body tried to heal itself. The fight with Remy took longer than he had anticipated, but went through it anyway. The X-Men had interrupted them before any more damage was done, but it disappointed him that he wouldn't be able to keep his Rogue from that prick.

Turning on his stereo, he popped in an old rock CD he had burned off the Internet. As soon as he heard the beginning of one song, be suddenly had the urge to sing.

Her name is Rogue-elle

I have a dream about her

She rings my bell

I got training in half an hour

Oh how she rocks

In mesh and black socks

But she doesn't know who I am

And she doesn't give a damn about me

He knew it wasn't the truth, but her rejection had cut him deeply. Though, he wasn't about to give up just because she had pushed him away.

Cause I'm just a teenage dirt-bag baby

Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt-bag baby

Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

'If she didn't care... she wouldn't have been worried for m' safety' he thought.

Gambit's a prick

And he brings charged cards to school

And he'd simply kick

My ass since knew the truth

He lives on my block

And he rides and I walk

But he doesn't know care I am

And he doesn't give a damn about me

St. John decided to belt out the chorus after that verse. His anger was consuming him, but he didn't really give a damn. He loved Rogue, and he wasn't about to let some liquor-named, psychopath take her away from him.

Cause I'm just a teenage dirt-bag baby

Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt-bag baby

Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'

Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'

His anger was leaving, and he began to think about Rogue once more. He hadn't seen her during the fight, and Remy's constant bragging didn't help his situation any more than the leader of the X-Men did.

Man I feel like mold

It's Friday and I am lonely

Low and behold

She's walking over to me

This must be fake

My lip starts to shake

How does she know who I am

And why does she give a damn about me?

He was about to turn off the stereo, but he heard a feminine voice singing from outside his room.

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby

Come with me Friday, don't say maybe

I'm just a teenage dirt-bag baby like you

"Rogue?"

He took a deep breath, and opened the doors. The smile on his face disappeared as he sent a huge flaming lion towards a screaming Pietro.

Yeeah dirt-bag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'

Yeeah dirt-bag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'

"**Come back 'ere y' little brat!**" St. John roared, laughing maniacally as Pietro screamed like a girl, running down the street.

"Is this any way to treat your informant?!" Pietro screamed, not wanting to stop anytime soon.

****

=================================================

Author's Note: lol I love that song.... short, but the 'real' chapter will be up soon!

TBC


End file.
